


Соблазн

by mnogabukv



Category: La mosca.
Genre: Body Description, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: ООО, был такой эпизод в ручье, когда голый Накаи эффектно встряхивал длинными волосами... и Хиикен так на него смотрел...как на еду, которой у него не было черт знает сколько времени. Бульк, это забурчало у него в животе.





	Соблазн

Весело журчала вода в небольшой, но чистой речушке, солнечные блики плясали на мелких, наброшенных словно узорчатая сеть на прозрачную поверхность реки, волнах…  
Длинные пряди волос эффектно взметались над голыми мускулистыми плечами.  
Мелкие брызги, разлетающиеся во все стороны, когда Накаи встряхивал головой, долетали даже сюда, Хиикен машинально слизывал их языком с пересохших губ. Хотя откуда бы взяться иссушающей горло и тело жажде, а между тем, парню казалось, что живот его сжался внутри и уменьшился до размеров сухой горошины. А кругом этой самой воды было, пей – не хочу, хоть залейся, а не можешь совладать с непослушным телом – топись.  
Тесный воротничок чопорного классического костюма охранника, жал, да и вообще, наверное, комплекция предыдущего носителя этой одежки была на пару размеров меньше.  
Странно, вроде бы я ничего не ел, а в брюках уже тесновато…или же это совсем другое?  
Этот Накаи, даже и не подумал развернуться в другую сторону. Стал прямо напротив него и светит своим голым торсом, и всеми остальными своими интимными причиндалами…  
А фигура у него ничего, в самый раз для полусреднего-среднего веса, и мышцы не перекачанные, а такие, что в самый раз выносливому боксеру.  
Хиикен скользит рассеянно-цепким взглядом ниже, обращая внимание не только на многочисленные шрамы, покрывающие это худощавое стройное тело, но и на легкие сильные ноги, на особенную сухость строения, чем-то тело Накаи напоминает ему поджарые силуэты борзых и гончих.  
Видимо взгляд Хиикена все-таки задержался именно на том, самом неподобающем месте, длинноволосый купальщик смутился и снова отвел глаза.  
Те, заблудившиеся охранники подвернулись совсем некстати. Так как Накаи был неодет, ему расправляться пришлось в одиночку. Действовал почти на инстинктах, прямо-таки как галантный кавалер, вступившийся за поруганную честь благородной девицы, хотя этот Накаи, действительно с этим изящным лицом выглядит, словно обедневшая, но честная аристократка…  
Тьфу-ты, конечно же, этот пацан всего лишь пронырливый ловкий парень! Но…все эти плавные отточенные движения, этакая изысканная самоуверенная небрежность в повадках, мол, не хотите глядеть на мои безобразные шрамы, так сами же и отвернитесь в другую сторону…  
Нет, это уродливое клеймо и многочисленные шрамы на теле делает еще привлекательнее тебя в моих глазах, создают этакий ореол притягательной загадочности и романтической тайны, ради чего ты вернулся на этот остров?  
Пока я разделываю под орех тех случайно нарвавшихся на нас ублюдков, Накаи словно бы вдруг застеснявшись своей наготы, накидывает еще не до конца высохшую рубашку, но не застегивает, оставляет распахнутой на груди, только те памятные даты прикрыты. Почему-то тебя умиляет эта внезапная нерешительная его стыдливость. Парень прячет глаза за длинными прядями гладких черных волос, оттого и поворачивает лицо немного боком, так что отчетливее становится заметно какой у него аристократически тонкий профиль.  
Вот он сидит, как ни в чем не бывало, расставив широко свои длинные ноги, делая вид, что чрезвычайно поглощен принятием особо изысканной, словно бы деликатесной пищи. И это всего лишь сухая ничем не сдобренная картошка!  
Неловкое и нерешительное обоюдное молчание.  
Снова накатывает волна неотвязных мыслей и совестливого раскаяние за чересчур бездумное бессмысленное убийство ни в чем не повинных людей...  
Нет, не то чтобы совсем уж ни в чем не повинных а может даже не таких уж безгрешных.  
Ты возмущаешься, говоришь, что мой жалкий вид тебя бесит, но мне слышатся в твоем голосе отголосок досадливого смущения и некая неудовлетворенность…  
Но я так ни на что не решился…  
Либо снова попытаться тебя убить, либо сдаться своему соблазну.

2015


End file.
